Stolen Love
by Quziecharmed
Summary: Harry Potter is the first boy I ever truly loved. The kind of love that I never thought I'd have but always wanted. The kind of love that consumes you, that changes you and everyone who comes into contact with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that would be the amazing JKR.**

**AN: Fluffy in some parts, mostly canon with a few exceptions. **

****** I wrote this with the idea that it was a movie and the narrator is Ginny, so the parts without dialogue are like voiceovers, the parts that have dialogue are where we slip into a memory, except the end which is where her thoughts catch up to her. I know it's not that confusing, but I thought I'd tell you anyway. **

Harry Potter is the first boy I ever truly loved. The kind of love that I never thought I'd have but always wanted. The kind of love that consumes you, that changes you and everyone who comes into contact with it.

"You're beautiful." I heard Harry whisper. I looked up to find him watching me instead of working.

"And you're incorrigible." I said in a teasing tone. No matter how often I tried to get him to do his homework, he refused. He always said, 'I would rather watch you than stare at my work for hours without making any progress. We have so little time together as it is, why waste it with homework?'

"Ah my dear, there you are correct. However, isn't that why you love me?" He asked, with a wide smile. He was such a flirt, even now after we had been together for nearly a year.

"Why I do believe you caught me." I said, raising from my chair and crossing to sit on his lap. "It _must_ be that, it couldn't possibly be your incredible smile, your eyes, your unruly mop of hair, or your smile that's just for me. It couldn't be your loyalty, bravery or selflessness; it _must_ be the fact that you are inevitably, unbelievably, perpetually undisciplined when it comes to your academic responsibilities." I finished, kissing him softly before pulling away and smiling at him.

"You wound me." He stated with a twinkle in his eyes. I merely laughed and began to rise. His hands restrained me, pulling me back down to his lap. I looked at him, confused. His smile had been replaced with an intense look, one I couldn't look away from even if I had wanted to. "I love you. I love you more than anything, you know that right?"

I nodded and said, "I love you, Harry. You are everything to me." He does this every so often, proclaiming his love in such a serious manner. I'm afraid that the constant threat of Voldemort reminds him that every moment is precious and that he must be prepared for anything to happen next. I can see it in his eyes sometimes, that he is almost bracing himself for the inevitable chaos and pain. I wish I could tell him everything will be okay, but I feel something coming too. I don't know what, and I don't know when it will come, but something big is not far off the horizon; and with him being the Chosen One, I know without a doubt, that whatever is coming, is heading straight for him.

"Ginny, something's coming, I can feel it." He said, gripping my hand.

"I know Harry, I know." I laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back, tight. There were no words, nothing of comfort to say. All we could do was hold on to each other, and try to give the other strength to get through what would come next.

...

Dumbledore is dead. I can't seem to wrap my head around this fact, even as I walk down to his funeral. He and Harry had left the castle to do something, Harry won't tell me what. When they returned the Headmaster was murdered. I remember the chaos before they returned, spells flying everywhere, bodies on the ground but no time to see if there were still alive. Death Eaters were everywhere; the castle corridor was crumbling from the spells hitting it. Then there was a sudden change in the fight, Death Eaters we hadn't been fighting until then came running through the corridor, jumping over bodies, sidestepping spells, then Snape came. I didn't have a chance to wonder why he was with the Death Eaters before Harry came running, charging after them. That's when they started retreating, all of them running towards the entrance hall to escape.

Pulling myself from this terrifying memory I sat down next to Harry and grabbed his hand. I could tell he was still in shock from the whole situation. Harry has lost so much, his parents, his godfather, his mentor and friend. And he is being hunted by the most cunning and evil wizard the world has ever seen. I don't know exactly what he feels, but as I squeeze his hand he looks at me and I don't see the pain like I thought I would, yes there is sorrow there, but more importantly I see determination. From that one look I know he is preparing for something, something I won't be happy about. I can see the struggle deep within, I shouldn't really be surprised. This is Harry Potter, his sense of nobility and responsibility is what drives him. He didn't choose his fate, but he won't walk away from it. Now it seems he is preparing to run straight towards it, and I know from looking in his eyes that I will not be running with him.

"Ginny, we need to talk." He said, after the service ended. We walked hand in hand around the lake, away from everyone else.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke before he could, "Don't Harry. I know, I think I have known this day would come for awhile now. I don't know exactly what it is you need to do, and I understand why you won't tell me. Whenever you have to leave, I want you to be able to do so knowing that I understand and that no matter what I will always be waiting for you. I love you, you are my world, and I will always love you. When the time comes I won't pretend to like it, but I promise you I will support it, support you. Now let's just enjoy whatever time we have left, together."

"You have always known me so well, haven't you?" He smiled softly, "I love you Ginny, but this is something I have to do, and I have to do it soon. I don't know how long I will be gone, or if I will ever make it back to you. I need you to know that now, I can't tell you I will be back, because I honestly don't know if I will. If you want to move on with someone else, I won't…"

Here I cut him off, "You are the only one who can make me happy. Now, can we just forget everything else for a moment and just be us?" I replied. He took my hand and pulled me to the lake, sitting down he pulled me with him. I settled myself against his chest and his arms came around me.

"We can do anything you want, love." He breathed, tightening his hold on me.

I relaxed into the embrace, we sat there until the sun had completely set, not talking, just holding each other.

Over the next few weeks we spent almost every waking moment together. We took walks, we holed ourselves up in the Room of Requirement away from everyone, but mostly we talked. We talked about how much the other meant to us and how we didn't want to lose each other. He still wouldn't tell me what he had to do, he said it was for my safety, but he did tell me that it was the only thing that would help destroy You-Know-Who.

...

Eventually summer came, and our plan to get Harry safely to the Burrow ended with Mad-Eye Moody's death. Nearly a week later I found myself sitting outside just after dark, right at the edge of our protection enchantments, hidden from view by a large tree. I knew what was coming, and despite promising Harry I understood and I would support him I felt my heart breaking.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice came from behind me. He sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I have to put you through this; I know that it's not fair. None of this is."

"No Harry, it's not. But it's not your fault anymore than it's mine, and we just have to live with what happens."

"It is my fault Ginny, everything is my fault." His voice broke and he started crying silently. I know I'm the only person he let's his guard down this much with, and I can't help but feel privileged that he trusts me so implicitly, but that is overshadowed by the fact that he is blaming himself for the actions of a madman.

"No Harry, it's not your fault. You didn't ask for this, you're not the one starting a war. None of this is your fault, do you hear me?" I found myself pressed against his side, holding him as he cried.

"But it is my fault. I may not have started it but it's my fault that everyone is hurting. It's my fault that my parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye are all dead. They died protecting me, and helping me. Or they died simply because they were in the way." A small sob escaped his mouth as he finished and I held onto him tighter.

"Harry, everything that happened, was because You-Know…Voldemort made it happen. Everything was because of him. You can't blame yourself for this or it will destroy you." I rubbed his back soothingly.

"Look at me, crying about everything while you sit there so strong." He said, smiling through his tears.

"I'm not as strong as I seem."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and I shook my head, there was nothing he needed to apologize for. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he started talking again. "I wish I could tell you more, you deserve to understand, but I can't risk you getting hurt. You mean too much to me Ginny. That's why we have to break this off, for now. Because otherwise someone can use you to get to me, and I can't put you in danger like that." Harry said his voice full of regret.

I didn't know what to say in response so I just grabbed his hand and held it tight. I saw tears in his eyes, I watched as they spilled over onto his cheeks and I reached out one hand to wipe them away. When my fingers touched his face Harry's eyes found mine. His fingers tightened around my hand while the other hand came up to my face. He stroked my cheek lightly.

"I love you so much Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry." I breathed. He looked in my eyes one more time before leaning in and brushing his lips against mine softly, then kissing me fully. I gasped into his mouth; the intensity of the kiss surprised me. Weaving my hands into his hair I kissed him harder before pulling back and looking into his eyes. A small groan escaped him, full of sorrow and passion, before he crushed our lips back together, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me firmly against him. After a minute my hands moved from his hair to his face, stroking softly and the kiss turned soft and sweet. It felt like a goodbye.

With a sigh Harry pulled back. Unbidden, a tear streaked down my face and he kissed it away before pulling me into an embrace. We sat until we heard my mother calling for us to come inside. He helped me up and we walked in silence, through the house and all the way to my room before we both stopped. He took my hand and placed it over his heart and said, "You are my heart, please be safe," before leaning in and whispering in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you." I replied. Pulling back he kissed my lips softly. He backed away until my arm was almost pulled from his grasp, then looking me in the eyes he kissed the palm of my hand and turned, walking up the stairs. I watched him until he was out of my sight, tears streaming down my face. "Goodbye." I whispered, before turning to my room.

The next morning Harry was gone. He, Ron and Hermione had left before anyone had woken up. As I fell asleep that night, I cried. I cried for all the things I so desperately wanted and had been so close to having. I cried for Harry, for what he was being forced to endure. I cried for the future I was afraid I had lost forever.

...

I caught glimpses of Harry during the final battle, but I never had a chance to speak to him, and when I finally saw him in Hagrid's arms, presumably dead, I died inside. "NO!" I screamed. I tried to run to him, I wanted to hold him, I wanted to kill this evil creature who took away my love and my future, but my father held me back. I fought against him determined to kill Voldemort myself. After everything that had happened, after everything Harry had been through, after everyone had sacrificed themselves to keep him alive, we lost.

When Nagini was killed by Neville and a battle erupted I saw Harry, alive and fighting. I saw a spell fly from his wand and time seemed to slow, when the spell hit Voldemort his body lurched forward, falling, all traces of life gone. When he hit the ground the Death Eaters all turned to Harry, furious and ready to kill. Harry was too far away from anyone on our side, the Death Eaters formed a wall that would be impossible to get through in time. In desperation I screamed, "Harry!" His eyes snapped to mine, "RUN!" I could see the conflicting emotions, he didn't want to leave. Pleading with my eyes for him to listen I mouthed 'I love you.' His face crumpled in agony, pain and sadness pouring from him so intensely I could practically feel it from here. 'I love you' he said back. The Death Eaters converged, almost covering him from view. "Run! Please!" I cried, my voice cracking with emotion.

He turned and ran full-speed toward the gates. The Death Eaters ran after him, some were gaining on him. "Stupefy!" I yelled, tears running down my face. "Stupefy!"

At least ten Death Eaters escaped that day, and haven't been found. I haven't heard news of their deaths, nor have I heard new about Harry. I hope he is still on the run, and that the Death Eaters haven't caught up with him. We have no way to contact him and he hasn't contacted us. Whether that is because he believes we are being watched or because something has happened to him I don't know. I only know that I cannot live without the hope that he is alive, and that someday he will make it home.

...

Four years have passed since then and I still love him, it hasn't lessened, it hasn't dwindled, my love for him is as strong today as it was then. Four years later I still feel the pain, and the overwhelming feeling of emptiness. I expected it to fill over time, to lessen, but it hasn't.

I haven't moved on, not really. I got my own house, not far from the Burrow, and I began working for the Ministry. Ron and Hermione have two kids whom I adore and help watch every now and then, as well as Teddy, Harry's godson, but mostly I am alone. My family worries that I have become too much of a recluse, but it's something I can't help. I go to family parties, I have a few friends I see occasionally but I can't move on, I can't let go of what could have been.

Maybe I haven't tried hard enough to move on, maybe I'm stunting my own growth by holding on to him, but maybe not. Maybe it's because a love like ours, though we were torn apart, is strong enough to last a lifetime. Maybe I felt so much for him that my heart doesn't have enough left to give to another in that way.

I'm sure you're wondering what the moral of the story is, the reason everything happened. I can't give you that because I honestly don't know myself. Maybe it's that everyone has heartache, but you can keep on living. Maybe it's that you have to experience loss to appreciate when you have something beautiful. Maybe it's simply to let things happen, without interference, because it will lead you to where you need to be, instead of where you want to be. Or maybe, just maybe, the reason my heart never allowed me to let go of him, the reason our love still lives on is because we were destined to find each other again.

...

_I was pulled from my reverie by a knock on the door. After dragging myself to the door I pulled it open. I stared, unable to form any words, finally composing myself I managed one._

"_Harry?" _

**AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? It was a very different way of writing than I've tried before so I'm curious if it turned out well. Is it a good ending, or should I write the actually reunion between Harry and Ginny? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the next chapter of the story. This is the end. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for everyone's support and feedback!**

…

"Ginny." Harry looked stunned.

Without thinking I ran forward and threw my arms around him, drawing him close. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight as though he was afraid I would leave if he didn't. I heard whispering and when I focused I realized it was me repeating over and over, "You're alive, you're alive." Harry arms tightened more and I heard him whisper back, "Yes, I'm alive, I'm here."

We stood like that for a few blissful moments, lost in the embrace, in the others scent. I could feel his heart beating, he was alive, he was whole, and he was home. After a few moments I pulled away and looked him in the eye. He met my gaze, blushing slightly. I suddenly felt awkward and stepped hastily back, putting space between us once more.

"Harry, when did you? How did you?" I stumbled over my words.

"I just," He stopped and took a deep breath, "I just got back. I...I finally got away."

"Got away?" I choked out.

"From the Death Eaters." He finished, nodding. "It seems they made it their life's ambition to kill me for killing their master. Can I...come in?"

Startled I stepped aside, he walked past me and I shut the door. He turned in a slow circle, taking in the room. "Do you live here alone?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I answered. His face flooded with relief, and I realized he thought I might be with someone else.

"Oh, oh that's...I'm sorry." I shook my head; I still didn't know how to react, or what to say.

"Ginny I..." He hung his hand, running his hands through his hair, "Why is this so hard?"

I watched him as he gathered his thoughts. He was thinner than I had ever seen him before; his hair was long and unkempt, his robes were sagging off of his slim frame, he had small cuts and abrasions on his hands and face, and there was a haunted, almost empty look in his eyes.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, "This isn't your fault. I told you that before, remember?"

He smiled slightly, "Yes, I remember." I smiled back at him, I could tell he was recalling the evening at the burrow just before he left. "I'm sorry that I didn't come back before." He said.

"Why didn't you?" I questioned.

"I couldn't. I have had Death Eaters on my tail for years now. At first I was just trying to evade them, hoping I could get back home, but they were always too close. And even if I had made it back, they would have attacked here; they would have hurt everyone I love. When I put up protective enchantments around my camp I could hear them right outside. I only had the food within my enchantments to live off of, so I had to move often and they followed. I don't know how they were always so close, all I know is that I couldn't escape them, and when I realized I couldn't I knew I had to fight. But there were so many, it was a lost battle almost from the start. I had killed four of them before the others were on me, I barely got away. There were still about eighteen of them after me, after I killed those four."

Here I interrupted him, "Eighteen? From our information there were only about ten Death Eaters who escaped."

"Maybe they had followers. I knew a few of them, but I hardly had the chance to do a headcount and cross them off the list of known Death Eaters." He said, slightly miffed.

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, I had my invisibility cloak, which was the only reason I wasn't killed half the time, but one day that changed. I don't know how long I had been gone at this point, come to think of it I still don't know how long I've been gone, anyway, one day I wasn't quick enough, and despite the fact that I was invisible when I tried to disapparate I was caught by spells flying from the Death Eaters. I managed to get away, only to appear on the side of a small village, broken, damaged and almost dead."

My heart dropped into my stomach at that statement, he had almost been killed. My heart was racing and my breathing sped up, I curled my hands into fists and forced myself to stay silent. Harry continued on, not noticing the change in my demeanor.

"I collapsed on the spot. I woke up some time later, they tell me it was nearly a month, and I still wasn't fully recovered. A kind old wizarding couple had taken me in upon seeing me half-dead on the street outside their home. They cared for me and kept me safe. Many times we saw the Death Eaters roaming the streets, but the never gave me up, even when their own lives were in danger. I still don't know what was wrong with me, the best we could come up with was that the collective effect of the spells had mutated into something we haven't seen or heard of before. They wanted to take me to St. Mungo's but I wouldn't let them, I knew I wouldn't be safe until I killed the Death Eaters still at large. Nearly two years later I was finally well enough to set off on my own. It took months, but I finally tracked down the remaining Death Eaters. They're no threat to us now." He said, looking into my eyes.

I had been silent for some time, but nagging questions forced me into speech. "Why didn't you write to me? Why didn't you give me some sign you were still alive?" My voice rose with emotion as the words tumbled from my mouth. "Why didn't you come back sooner? We could have helped!" Tears were running down my face and my body shook from suppressed sobs. "You were gone for four years! _Four_ years! I've been alone and scared, waiting for something, _anything_ to show me you were okay." Harry crossed the room and pulled me into his arms; my hands came up between us and pounded on his chest as I screamed at him. "You left me alone! You left me alone for so long! And you…you…you almost died!" I clung to the front of his robes and sobbed unrestrainedly into his chest.

He held me and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry Ginny, so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I never meant to. I never meant to hurt you." His voice broke as he spoke, it was then I realized he was crying as well.

I pulled back, looking at his tear-streaked face. His brilliant green eyes brimming with tears stared straight into mine. Choking on a sob I lunged forward capturing his lips with mine. I heard his sharp intake of breath before he was kissing me back. His hands clutched at my back, my hands moved from his chest and I ran my fingers lightly across the contours of his face; I felt his eyelids flutter under the contact. We pulled apart gasping for air before diving back in, lips searching, insistent, desperate. His arms tightened, lifting me slightly from the ground. My mind was reeling, my lungs burning for air; I pulled away, pressing a light kiss to Harry's throat as I lay my head back on his chest. I could feel Harry's heart beating wildly with mine, two hearts beating as one. I felt content, happy, and whole with Harry's arms around me.

"I love you." Harry whispered, I pulled back looking in his eyes. "I love you." He said again before kissing my eyelids. "I love you." He pressed a lingering kiss to my lips.

"I love you, Harry. I always have." I breathed. His eyes shone bright with happiness and a smile spread across his face. I smiled back before pulling away.

Harry yawned and I looked at the time, it was nearly 3:00 in the morning and I myself was exhausted, emotionally, mentally and physically. I grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together. "We have a lot to discuss, but now is not the time." I said, pulling him along behind me. He looked confused, but followed. We entered the bedroom and I climbed fully clothed on the bed, lying on my side. Harry looked unsure, not knowing what to expect. I held my hand out to him, he took it and I pulled him onto the bed murmuring, "Sleep Harry, just sleep."

He crawled onto the bed and lay down, still holding my hand. After a minute he moved again, curling against my back, fitting his body to mine and pulling the blanket up before wrapping an arm around my waist. I linked my fingers through his again and whispered, "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight." He said back. I laid in silence for some time, thinking he was already asleep, just as I was drifting off I felt a small kissed on the back of my neck. I smiled slightly and fell asleep in the arms of the one I love.

...

The next day we went to my family and he told everyone his story. They were all so happy to have him back safe and sound. Ron and Hermione embraced him, whispering into his ear. I couldn't hear, but whatever they said made him smile. We spent almost the entire day there, my family sent off letters to friends and by evening what was left of the Order was there along with all his old school friends. Everyone praised him and thanked him, they asked him questions and kept him occupied but every once in a while I'd feel someone watching me and turn to see it was him. Whenever our eyes met he smiled.

I was still getting used to the fact that he was home. The night he returned had been wonderful, we had reconnected. But the morning after was slightly awkward, as if we had forgotten how to be with each other and the night before had broken through that only because of the thrill of being together again. It took time, but eventually we re-learned how to be together, how to be a couple.

Harry lived with me; I wouldn't hear anything against it. I had waited so long and I refused to be separated from him, and as it was Harry's wish too it was accepted, despite the untraditional circumstances.

So much has happened since then, we are happier than either of us had ever dared to hope for. I remember the night Harry came home, the smile he got on his face after I told him I loved him; it was as if all his dreams had come true. I vowed then I would do everything I could to make him happy, and to see that smile again. I can recall every time he wore that same smile. The first time we kissed, when I told him I loved him for the first time, and when we spent a whole day with just the two of us the first summer we were together.

But there are more recent ones, one night six months after his return, we were at home alone, and were resting on the sofa in the sitting room. I had my head in Harry's lap, smiling contentedly while he thumbed through a book, his other hand running through my hair. Suddenly Harry put the book down and looked at me; I smiled softly up at him. He leaned down at the same time I leaned up on my elbows, our lips met halfway in a soft kiss. "Marry me." He breathed across my lips when we parted. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, turning to face him. "I love you more than anything in the world Ginny, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

My heart felt as though it would burst from happiness. Staring him straight in the eye I answered, just as softly "Yes." His answering smile was blinding.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, laughing.

He jumped up from the sofa, pulling me with him and spun around, laughing and smiling. He stopped and pulled me into a passionate kiss, stealing my breath away.

…

Eight months later I walked out of the dressing room and music began to play. I grabbed my fathers arm and began my walk down the aisle. There were people everywhere, friends, family, and coworkers. And right at the very front was Harry, waiting for me. I felt as if I floated on air, I was so happy nothing could bring me down. And Harry watched me, his eyes full of happiness and love. He was more than I could ever have hoped for. He was everything. He loved me and that was all I needed. Harry's love was consuming, because Harry loves fiercely, and completely, he doesn't do anything halfway.

I reached him and the ceremony began. I barely heard what was said, we exchanged vows and rings and he smiled the smile that was only for me. I knew when I looked at him that day that he was mine forever, he had given me his heart completely; as I had given him mine.

…

We have been married for a year now, and we're still as happy as ever. Sure we have our ups and downs like any couple, but we always figure it out together, and it makes us stronger.

I walked down the stairs and into the office where Harry was engrossed in paperwork.

"Harry." I said, getting his attention.

He looked up at me, "Yes love?"

"I have something to talk to you about, do you have a minute?" I asked.

"For you, I have all the time in the world." He replied.

I smiled softly before walking around to stand next to him, "I had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey today, I still trust her more than any other healers." I said.

"You had an appointment? Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay?" He rambled, standing and grabbing my hand, panic written all over his face.

"I'm fine Harry, really."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what is it Ginny?" He questioned.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

"You…you're….you're what?" He was shocked.

"Pregnant, Harry." I said, drawing our joined hands to my stomach and resting them there.

He looked at me and I nodded. Stunned he dropped to his knees. "Are you in there little one?" He asked, pulling his other hand up to rest on my stomach as well. "I'm your daddy." He said, bringing tears to my eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against my belly, looking up with awe and reverence in his eyes he said, "Ginny, we're going to be parents." He stood up and kissed me, pulling away he whispered again, "We're going to be parents." And then he smiled at me, my smile.

My heart melted at the sight of him so happy to be a father, so happy to have a family. Harry is the best person I've ever known. He is kind, generous, and loyal, and he chose me. I couldn't ask for anything more.

**AN: I'm such a sucker for happy endings, I hope it doesn't disappoint. Again, thank you everyone! **


End file.
